Talk:Gandrayda
Easily Corrupt? Is it possible that Gandrayda out of all hunters was the easiest corrupted,i think its because of the rivalry with samus,knowing with the pirates and her phazon power she thought she could overcome Samus.She was also able to devise the plan of her arrival she would pose a Marine and chose two(coincidentally Militias,which would make sense because they would have to sacrifice their lives for her apparently,seeing as they are lesser rank)she would then surprise Samus,does anyone think thats a possible theory?(i also think Rundas was the most resistant to corruption because i think he was possesed.) : I think that it was because she was young. (Metroid101 20:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC)) : : It's also possible that of the three bounty hunters she was the least corrupted at the time of the battle. She was the last of the three bounty hunters to fall to corruption, and more than anything she considered Samus her rival. It's very possible that during her battle with Samus she was exhibiting no signs of corruption and that was her desires and personality shining through. When she was actually defeated, she reached out for Samus' help like a child on the brink of death, not truly understanding her predicament until the very end. How eager she was to please Dark Samus also lends even more credibiliy to just how young she really was; there's a good chance she was still just a teenager by her people's standards.BradRepko 20:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) WHY??????? Why doesn't Gandrayda take very much damage from Hypermode or the screw attack? I wasted over 7 energy tanks and I could not even get her halfway dead!!! (Rundas382 13:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC)) :They made the Screw Attack weaker in the Trilogy version. On her at least. In the original, the Screw attack's damage varies, so it might just be luck. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I have the original, and I was playing on Hypermode, and she barely takes any damage! And, on top of that, she is hard to run into. Is there a way to stun her so I can do that? (Rundas382 12:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC)) First, you're on hypermode so she's going to take less damage. Second, have you ever tried running straight into her? Don't go from the middle and take chances, go in the opposite direction she is and ram her head-on. Third, try doing it in hypermode (as in weapon) to deal more damage. [[User talk:The Exterminator|''Ex]][[User:The Exterminator|terminator]] 20:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Remember: this talk page is for discussing the article, not the subject. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hear, hear! ''Snake''''boss14'' 14:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Death Sequence The article says that Samus looks away unable to watch Gandrayda's death. It says this hints there was friendship between them. I don't think so. In my opinion, Samus looked away as she is unable to watch "herself" dying. She looks away as soon as Gandrayda turns into her. What do you think? I was about to say the same thing. It's a faulty assumption on the part of the editor that the scene implied any sort of friendship. Considering how it was how Samus currently appeared, she could easily have worried that she would meet the same fate and get absorbed by dark Samus. Also, while I don't doubt Gandraya was reaching out to Samus for help, her transformation was phazon powered and so it's likely Dark Samus was purposely manipulating her form to taunt Samus, suggesting that she too would be corrupted. BradRepko 20:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Should we change it, then? The scene's open to personal interpretation, but that's not what the Wiki's here for. Maetch 18:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hypermode? I just got up to Gandrayda in trilogy, and just barely beat her, but I did it without ever using hypermode. The article says that hypermode is the only way to damage her while she is using hypermode. I was on my last E-tank at this point so maybe the game went easy on me, or maybe it was because i was playing on Veteran as opposed to Hypermode difficulty. :Actually, normal shots are too inferior towards an enemy with Hypermode. They aren't immune to them. Shadowblade777 21:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Just asking a question, Thanks ZGWolf 21:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's completely untrue. Hypermode is optional for almost all the game (bar Core guardians and some obstacles) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Split forms? I was thinking maybe we could make seperate pages for all of her "-G" forms with a Gandrayda category, since NZG41 has his own page. The forms we need are Berserker-G, Aerotrooper-G, Swarmbot-G, Rundas-G, Ghor-G, Samus-G and the unused Reptilicus-G. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Does this page still require cleanup, as stated in Category:Articles in need of cleanup? I don't think so. Bleistift2 20:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :The trivia section is still too long, it needs making smaller and more relevant. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've cut out some of the more wild speculation and wierd info. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 15:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) give away Has anyone else noticed that the space pirates firing at the disguised Ganhydra seem to be aiming to miss(probably how samus knew it was a trap, that and it was unlikely for a trooper to get in, and taking an up elevator to a room your were just in (through map inspection) doesn't make any sense p.s. you can tell samus knew it was Ganhydra because as soon as samus got off the elevator she morphed ball to avoid shots. : No that was her spider-sense tingling. Awsum Pimp (talk) 00:28, March 30, 2016 (UTC)